inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Demonio Strada
Demonio Strada (デモーニオ・ストラーダ, Demōnio Sutorāda) is one of the supporting characters in the Inazuma Eleven game and anime. He is the captain and a midfielder of Team K. Background Demonio used to play soccer in the suburbs of Italy along with the rest of Team K. Due to the boys' shared dream of playing in the nationals, Kageyama (known as Mr. K then) sought them out and offered them a deal. If they joined him they would be able to play in the nationals. He was a huge fan of Fideo, until he joined Team K in which he saw himself as superior and looked down on the rest of Orpheus. Appearance He is meant to be a look-alike of Kidou, however they are easily distinguishable as not only are the color of his goggles different, but the style of cape as well. Demonio also has differing hair and skin color, along with different eyebrows. His ponytail is also noticeably lower than Kidou's; it is tied nearer the nape of the neck, meaning it is visible on the lower side, whereas Kidou's seems to be sticking up near the top and therefore can be seen over his scalp. The only actual way that they are considered similar are through their soccer playing style (Demonio is shown to have a very similar style, being the control tower of the team as well as having a Penguin shot) and the fact that they wear capes and goggles. Personality Demonio is actually a very nice boy. However, under the influence of Kageyama, he began to yearn being the ultimate the same way Fubuki had wanted to be perfect. Demonio is shown fo have strong leadership skills along with a very upbeat personality. Plot Season 3 He appeared when Mister K became coach of Orpheus . As the captain of Team K, they were to have a match against Orpheus to see which would be the team representing Italy. He approached Sakuma while he was searching for Kidou to give a warning to him. Due to their similar appearance, Sakuma mistook him for Kidou at first. When the match started, it was revealed that Demonio was a player meant to surpass Kidou, Kageyama's previous "masterpiece". Demonio had a similar playing style, however he thought everything out one step further. However midway through the match his body began to act weird, and Orpheus was able to score. It was revealed that Demonio had taken the RH program as an experiment, and that his body was rejecting said program. One of the effects of this was his eyes losing their focus. After a speech from Endou and Kidou, Team K decided to just play their own soccer instead of trying to be the ultimate. They depart after the match. Game Appearance Character Sprite and Avatar Character View Hissatsu *'SH Koutei Penguin X' *'SH Inazuma Break' (Game) *'SH Twin Boost' (Game) *'SH Koutei Penguin 7' (GO Game) *'SH Death Drop' (GO Game) *'OF Illusion Ball' *'OF Dancing Ghost '(GO Game) *'DF Spiral Draw' (GO Game) Keshin *'KH Miwaku No Dalamanrose '(GO Game) Trivia *His name is a pun on Kidou's name: in Italian, "demonio" means "demon" while "strada" means "path"; at the same way, in Japanese, the two kanji for "Kidou" (鬼道) can be also read as "Oni"(鬼), which means "demon", and "Michi"(道), which means "path". *The dub name, Giulio Acuto, is the Italian translation for Jude Sharp. *While in the anime his eyes just blurred out for a bit, in the game he loses his eyesight completely. *In the French dub, he keeps his original name, Demonio Strada. *Probably, his goggles has the same function with Kidou's goggles. Category:Midfielders Category:Characters Category:Captains Category:Team K Category:Antagonist Category:PENGUIN Category:-KAGE- Category:Keshin User Category:Sekai Senbatsu Category:Dark Heroes Category:Inazuma '10 Category:Boys